


Surrounded In A Shower Of Love

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: shampoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded In A Shower Of Love

Occasionally, when Gus was settled down for his nap, Lindsay would drag Melanie away from her mountain of paperwork and into their bathroom. She'd strip them of their clothes and push Melanie under the warm water. It wasn't sexual, not at first, but of comfort.

Lindsay would lather her hands up with shampoo and use it as an excuse to massage Melanie's worries away. Though with the way her beautiful wife loved to moan her appreciation, Lindsay would take her hard and fast against the wall.

Afterward, with thighs trembling and breaths mingling, Melanie would whisper her thanks and love.


End file.
